ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Over the Hills and Far Away
Many people have run into problems trying to activate this quest, and it has been debated by numerous people on different threads. I personally went to activate this quest a few minutes ago, I completed all listed requirements and read the diary up to page 4 many times. I just kept getting the message from Antreneau that he was ready to eat, which was from the other quest he is involved in. I checked my fame level in San d'Oria which was at 6. Only after I raised fame to level 8 did Antreneau give me the cutscene starting this quest. Since I am a citizen of Windurst, I'm not sure whether this applies to San d'Orian citizens as well or not. Just thought I would try to help others encountering troubles with this quest. : Edit> I never stated you needed Windurst fame 8 actually, I simply said that at the time I was aligned to Windurst, and that it might need further testing as to whether or not allegiance played a factor along with the San d'Oria fame 8 requirement. But I left the original comment back in 2007 :P Jy 19:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) The requirements for this quest should probably say Sandy fame 8, not Windurst fame 8 Drjohn 00:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Fixed: Being a windy citizen does not mean you need windy fame, you still need sandy fame level 8. --Kazenone 13:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I was able to activate this quest without finishing A Squire's Test II --Kyonne 14:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) A nearly foolproof way to get into the cave is to go to the north end of the west slope, walk south for 10 seconds (with no speed enhancing effects active), then go down. It's okay if you drop into the higher hole, just drop back out and slide a little bit south. --Elwynn 17:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I just activated this quest without completing (or even starting) The Medicine Woman. Based on this and Kyonne's testimony, it seems likely that this quest has no prerequisites beyond Sandy fame 8. I have screenshots of my quest logs, but I'm not posting them unless I have to (it's 6 screenshots). --Sarda The Sage 00:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have sandy fame 10, finished A Squire's Test II, started but not finished The Medicine Woman. I was not able to progress to pages 3 and 4. After finishing The Medicine Woman, I was able to read pages 3 and 4. I think this shows pretty definitely that The Medicine Woman needs to be finished in order to read pages 3 and 4. --Loeyuue 00:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Looking at page 3 is required for the quest "To Cure a Cough", a follow-up quest of "The Medicine Woman". If you have activated "The Medicine Woman", you cannot look at page 3 (and thus page 4) until you have completed it. If you have not activated "The Medicine Woman" you can look at page 3 (and 4) without problem, as long as you have fame 8 or better. I believe this is the reason why some people have problems getting this quest activated with max fame, while others do not. --Jammie 07:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC)